Final FantasyX-3: Memories and Lightwaves
by Princess of Heart 11
Summary: Yuna is finally reunited with Tidus! Braver than before, she sets out on her new journey facing harder challenges as her heart struggles along the way.


**NOTE 1:** This is the song that goes along with this chapter, possibly the main theme for Final Fantasy X-3: (Hehe, go to Youtube and type in FFX-2 Morning Glow Instrumental. The link for it won't show.) Please listen to the song while reading this. ^^

This does have FF7 in it, but these events take place **BEFORE** Crisis Core, meaning Zack and Cloud aren't in this. Midgar plays a huge role in FFX-3. Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth will appear, and so will Reno, etc. Genesis's teacher is the one who begins Cloud's, Lightning's (FF13/13-2) and Zack's legacy. Since Genesis's teacher is the first, before them all. If its confusing. Here:

Misaki: (Past)

Cloud and Zack: (Present)

Lightning Farron: (Future)

(They compliment each other. XD!)

Please message me if you are confused, dear readers. Please enjoy and ...

D**on't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapt.1: The Perfect Ending

* * *

"Mr. Ikeda is waiting for you in the library. Since you skipped the last History lesson, you'll attend this one."

A man clad in black said. His long silver hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Like hell I will." The prince murmured following his Head butler.

The long dark hallway was lit with candles as their shoes squeaked against the polished marble floors.

"Just try escaping again." Zepar smirked.

"I've done it a bunch of times before." Tsuraki scoffed at his butler.

The Prince bumped into said butler when he halted.

Calmly, Zepar turned around.

"Clearly." Zepar's green eyes glowed orange as he pushed up his glasses.

A demon's eye could glow the same color as their own eyes when expressing anger or not.

Other demons made their eyes glow pink or a different color.

"It seems Nami isn't the great bodyguard everyone and herself believes. I don't understand why the King doesn't fire her."

His prince's blue eyes met his glare dead on.

They were blue like the Sapphire jewels.

"She's done a great job watching over me!" Tsuraki growled.

Nami and her protégé Ayame were very precious to him.

His butler smiled. "That may very well be. I'll just have to keep lecturing you until your thick skull sees reason."

He pushed up his glasses again which glinted from the various candles on the walls.

"My prince." The darkness around his butler made him look all the more menacing.

"Tch." Tsuraki looked away. No matter what he did, his butler was always one step ahead of him.

Checking his pocket watch, Zepar sighed.

"I'm afraid I must prepare your mother's dinner." Zepar said snapping the golden lid shut.

Tsuraki was still slightly angry. His butler really knew how to push his buttons.

"I bid you, farewell." Zepar said with a quick elegant bow.

_`Where is his shadow?`_ Tsuraki wondered staring after his disappearing figure.

He shook his head. _`Probably out running errands or devouring souls for his master.` _

* * *

Tsuraki sighed. "Which afterlife paradise holds the most souls?" Mr. Ikeda asked.

"Heaven?" Tsuraki guessed. Mr. Ikeda smiled shaking his head.

"That would be the ideal answer, but no. Good guess." Mr. Ikeda was pleased that for once Tsuraki was interested in a lesson.

Tsuraki sighed giving up.

"Its a magical place which you and other younglings have never heard about. In fact no demon has ever set foot inside its chambers." Mr. Ikeda chuckled.

This caught the prince's attention. "Really?"

"Mr. Ikeda beamed. "Oh yes!" He enthusiastically continued the lesson.

"Farplane-" Mr. Ikeda pointed to the bold word in the book.

"This beautiful haven is said to be hidden somewhere near a set of Thunder plains.-"

_`Farplane? ... Sounds familiar. ... Maybe my old man knows something about it.`_ Tsuraki thought trying to remember where he heard that name before.

All spirits from this wondrous place can see their loved ones any time. Unlike us they do not need to eat other souls or form contracts before feasting. These souls are not like the Angels either, they don't harass demons, send humans to Heaven, or make a human's wish come true." His History teacher continued.

The prince interrupted his fabulous lecture. "Why are you shorter than a worm?"

Mr. Ikeda's eyes glowed ice blue, intense anger bubbled inside them.

"I am not shorter than a worm!" The very short man cried.

His white hair was crazy, the spikes in his hair tried reaching the ceiling.

Tsuraki laughed, "Yeah you're right. You are shorter than a bug!"

"I'm warning you." Mr. Ikeda's blue eyes glowed ice blue.

Tsuraki looked at him and laughed. "How can you reach the library without getting stepped on?"

The line was crossed.

Mr. Ikeda stroked his white mustache and smirked.

He opened his mouth and said the two words Tsuraki hated the most.

"Sit boy!"

The black choker around Tsuraki's neck glowed. He yelped and fell to the floor.

The gravity crushed him beneath its heavy weight.

"So much like your grandpa, stubborn and reckless." Mr. Ikeda tsked and shook his head.

This time the old man laughed while the boy glared at him.

"Yeah laugh while you still can old geezer." Tsuraki fumed getting up.

"Hehe, see ya!" Tsuraki goofily smiled and mock saluted his teacher.

An inky portal opened for him.

Mr. Ikeda gawked at the disappearing wisps of shadows as it closed.

"Prince Tsuraki!" He screamed running into the hallway.

The rebellious dog demon was no where to be seen.

He had to find the Royal bodyguard fast.

* * *

In the Farplane Yuna walked in a field of beautiful flowers. Their sweet scent calmed her.

A whistle interrupted the tranquility and silence of this magical heavenly paradise.

She knew that whistle anywhere. Listening to it she looked around trying to find the source.

A boy appeared from a swarm of pyreflies. His purple scarf which concealed his face, matched his robe.

"Thanks." He smiled mysteriously at her. Yuna couldn't see it.

She clasped her hands behind her back and nodded. "You're very welcome."

"You heard it, didn't you?" The caramel skin toned boy asked.

Yuna shook her head again.

"You want to see him?" Was the boy's next question.

Yuna's arms rested at her side. "Him?" She held her breath.

_`He couldn't mean!`_ Yuna thought daring to feel hopeful.

"Yes. You want to walk together again?" The boy could feel the girl's anguished hunger.

Again, the former Summoner nodded releasing her breath.

"I can't promise anything, but we'll do what we can." He finally said, somewhat teasing her.

Seven pyreflies still danced around him, their shimmering bodies glowed in the dark field of flowers.

Yuna walked closer wanting to ask him questions.

He disappeared when she was close enough to touch him.

Her hand hovered over the empty space.

Slowly she walked away as many pyreflies flew in the darkness.

* * *

Later, Nooj's and his friends: Baralai and Gippal made a speech in Luca.

Yuna left before the party started and flew atop the roof of the red Celsius.

The Celsius sailed through the fluffy clouds.

"Did we really have to leave like that?"

Rikku asked Paine, her long blond hair whipped around her face.

"Just think of the party we're missing!" She pouted.

Paine didn't smile as usual. "I think we've partied enough, don't you?"

Rikku giggled.

"Brother! Higher!" Yuna shouted.

"Roger!" Brother shouted from the intercom's speakers.

The huge ship rose higher greeting the sun.

"Brother! Faster!" Yuna laughed, she felt free like the birds in the sky.

"Roger!" Brother yelled.

Yuna laughed. "I can't hear you!" She yelled.

"Roger!" Brother shouted.

_`So much has happened and I'm sure its only the beginning. Through the smiles and tears. Through the anger, laughter fills us. I know it all can change, but this is my story. It all began when I saw the sphere of you.`_ Yuna thought, believing Tidus was gone forever. He would forever remain inside her heart.

The Celsius was on its way to Besaid.

* * *

Tidus swam to the surface and smiled. He was back! Joyously he whistled seeing the beautiful island.

He leaned back, relishing the cold water then started swimming to shore.

Seeing a huge ship, he stopped and looked at it.

The ship flew closer causing waves to spray him as it came to a stop.

Yuna eagerly jumped out of the ship.

_`Tidus!`_ Her heart thudded against her chest.

_`Yuna?`_ Tidus smiled.

She ran faster embracing him.

He was real, right?

Tidus wrapped his strong arms around her, tightening the intimate hug.

Time stopped around them along with the world.

The longer they held one another, the more their hearts yearned for each other.

Years of being apart made the Summoner and the Blitzball player's passion grow.

There were so many questions they wanted to ask each other.

"Are you real?" Yuna couldn't believe this.

"I think so." Tidus replied, his warm breath tickled her ear.

They finally pulled apart and looked at each other.

Tidus felt Yuna's soft hands press themselves on his chest, his gloved ones rested on her shoulders.

He beheld her new look with his ocean blue eyes.

No matter what she wore, she was still the Summoner he protected.

She was his only princess.

Yuna smiled at him, she glowed with happiness.

Her prince from ancient Zanarkand finally returned to her.

"Do I pass?" Tidus questioned, there was so much love in his eyes.

Yuna nodded saying, "You're back."

Tidus was still shocked that this was all real.

His gloved hands still held her shoulders as if she'd disappear from him.

"I am back." He said.

Yuna slid her hands off his chest.

"I'm home." Tidus enveloped her into another hug.

"Welcome home." Yuna savored his strong arms wrapped around her body.

This wasn't another dream.

Slowly her arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

He smelled like the salty sea.

Paine happily looked on.

The bubbly Albhed was so happy, she giggled with Paine.

"Hey get a room you two!" Wakka called gaining Tidus's and Yuna's attention.

Rikku smiled seeing everyone on the beach. She laughed a little.

The surprised couple pulled away and looked at the big crowd.

A lot of people watched their little romantic scene.

Wakka waved at them smirking.

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" Tidus was cocky as ever.

Lulu held their newborn son in her arms and smiled at them.

Wakka lifted his hands in the air and made a gesture that said, _'hey!`_

Rikku jumped overexcited to see Tidus.

It had been so long since she saw him.

She had so much to tell him that she was about to burst.

The sun's smiling face did not compare to her happiness.

"Hiya!" She shouted waving.

Tidus didn't turn around.

Rikku pouted, was he teasing her?

He grabbed Yuna's hand and ran with her to the beach.

_`He didn't hear me?`_ Rikku thought.

Their laughter filled the air.

Rikku's face fell watching him run with Yuna.

_`How could he forget me?`_

Rikku pressed a hand to her heart, it felt tight choking her insides.

The new scary feeling was extremely uncomfortable.

A dark chuckle made Rikku look over her shoulder.

No one else was there and Paine was next to her.

It must have been nothing.

Paine smiled at the lovebirds.

"You know you've changed." Tidus commented, admiring her very sexy outfit.

He loved the Zanarkand Abes symbol that showed off most of her ample chest.

It was his symbol, which made him happier.

"Well you've missed a few things." Yuna smiled.

"I want to hear everything." Tidus said, their hands still clasped.

"It all began when I saw this sphere of you-" Yuna started her story.

Tidus was swooped into a big bear hug by Wakka.

"Welcome back." Wakka laughed ruffling his hair.

Tidus laughed with him.

"O-Okay Wakka!" Tidus scrambled out of his bone crushing hug.

Yuna giggled and chatted with other people.

"Let's celebrate!" Tidus shouted, Yuna cheered with him.

Tidus held Yuna's hand as they followed the crowd to Wakka's and Lulu's home.

"Tidus must be something very special to Yuna." Paine chuckled.

Her ruby eyes turned back to her friend when she didn't comment.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Rikku was **always** smiling and hyperactive.

Rikku couldn't speak, she was on the verge of tears.

Paine remembered Rikku's burst of joy moment.

_`So that's what's bugging her.`_

The warrior put an arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Maybe he just didn't hear you." She offered watching the crowd start to leave the beach.

"Come on. We should hit that party, what do you say?" Paine asked trying to cheer her bubbly friend up.

No reaction.

"You can say hi, to Tidus there." She teased.

"Yeah!" That lifted Rikku's spirits. She laughed jumping down from the ship. Her feet landed in the icy water.

* * *

The crowd partied once they arrived at Lulu's and Wakka's.

At the party Rikku tried getting Tidus's attention, but so many people kept talking to him.

Or he danced in the center of the dance floor.

Yuna showed off one of her other dress-spheres to him.

"You look sexier." Tidus blushed.

Her blue Songstress outfit made him want her more.

"Thanks." Yuna beamed dancing closer.

Lulu smiled at the younger couple.

"You used flirt and dance with me."

Wakka snaked his arms around her waist, his breath smelled like cherries and alcohol.

`Honestly, Wakka. Always drunk at a party.`

Lulu always made sure she didn't have that many drinks.

She was glad that a babysitter offered to take care of their baby upstairs.

"I don't believe I have." Lulu smiled leaning into his touch.

Wakka released her. "Can I refresh your memory?"

Lulu laughed and joined him with the other dancing couples.

He wondered what other sexy outfits she had in store for him.

Her silk blue sleeves brushed his arms.

Rikku glumly sipped her drink.

Tidus twirled Yuna around passing Paine and a couple of guys.

Paine ignored Tidus and sighed at a group of guys.

"Do ya, wanna hang out with us?" One of them asked.

"No." Paine said coldly fixing them with her menacing glare.

Another guy grabbed her twirling her around. "I said no!" She shouted over the music.

Four guys steered her away from the wall she was leaning on.

Reluctantly, she danced with a few guys then grew bored rather quickly.

_`Damn you all.`_ Paine tried sneaking away only to be pulled back into the crowd of dancers.

_`Can't these people take a hint?`_ She anger-veined.

Tidus moved through the crowd enjoying the pumped up music.

He watched pyreflies appear out of thin air and how Yuna magically changed back into her Gunner outfit.

"That was cool." Tidus said. Yuna grabbed his hand and giggled.

Rikku saw him, her hopes rising. She jumped from her seat and followed him.

"Tidus!" She called over the roaring speakers.

This time, she tried whistling.

Tidus still couldn't hear her.

Rikku passed the dancers all around her.

The alcohol was starting to make her feel dizzy.

Lights flashed different colors before her eyes.

The room spun, she shook her head forcing herself to move.

She yelled his name, bumping into a few people.

Rikku was beginning to panic.

Her heart raced in her chest. The anxiety was too much.

"Tidus!" She looked around trying to spot his spiky blond hair.

The more she tried to reach him, the further he slipped through her fingertips.

"Tidus!" Rikku screamed, she blinked and he was gone.

She lost him.

* * *

Tidus followed Yuna out the door.

Yuna hugged him and the lovers shared another passionate kiss.

"Let's go to Zanarkand." She smiled.

"Okay." Tidus nodded. It seemed forever since he saw that place.

The sun was setting in the West, casting pink and yellow colors in the sky.

Brother flew the ship to Zanarkand at their request.

Tidus sat next to Yuna on her bed. He happily listened to the rest of Yuna's cool story.

Silence fell between them. Tidus blushed, "Yuna?" He asked.

"Yes?" Yuna faced him from the window.

"Remember our kiss in that one forest?" Tidus blushed and scratched his head.

"The magical woods of Macalania." Yuna reminded him.

A blush appeared on his cheeks remembering their first kiss.

Tidus nodded. _`Out with it!`_ He mentally kicked himself.

He held her delicate hands in his, they were still warm.

"I want to pick up where we left off. ... Only if you might still have feelings for me." Tidus looked away.

"I'm not saying that you didn't have feelings for me, like I hoped you would two years ago. ..."

He couldn't stop himself from rambling like an idiot.

"-I fell for you the moment I locked eyes with yours. When you danced on the water, it took my breath away. I thought I was holding an Angel in my arms as the water danced around us in Macalania-"

Yuna silenced him, by pressing a finger to his lips.

She was deeply touched by his romantic speech.

"I fell for you too. The more you told me stories and made me laugh, the closer you stole my heart. When you kissed me, I knew we were meant to be together forever, like the sun and moon. After you disappeared, I waited for your return until I started looking for you myself. I never gave up hope. My heart hasn't changed. I still cherish and love you." She smiled bringing him into a sweet kiss.

Tidus deepened it while he fumbled with her shirt.

"If its okay, I want more in our relationship." Tidus admitted.

His fingers brushed against her breasts.

Her silky skin was soft to the touch.

Yuna felt a shiver run down her spine.

He prayed Yuna wouldn't be offended and slap him for this.

"Me too." Yuna blushed kissing him again.

Tidus pushed Yuna on the bed and climbed atop her.

Their passionate love making drove them to reach their climax early.

Lucky for them, the door was locked.

"I love you." Yuna kissed Tidus's bare chest.

Their sweaty bodies were cooled off by the fan.

"I love you too." He hugged her tightly and nipped her ear.

A moan escaped Yuna's lips.

They felt whole, entangled in each other's arms.

The sun and moon had finally become one.

* * *

"Yo?" Paine smiled at Rikku.

She was pleased with herself for punching one of those A-holes.

Neighbors and other people walked passed them heading home.

She raised an eyebrow something depressing was up.

"Did you find him?" Paine's monotone voice asked slowly.

"No." Rikku shook her head, her voice cracked on the single word.

Paine hated it when the Albhed cried.

Grabbing the blonde's shoulders, she made the distraught girl look at her.

"He's probably still inside."

Rikku slouched as she followed Paine inside the house.

"Wakka have you seen Yuna and Tidus?" Paine asked.

"Ya, I saw them leave on the airship." Wakka slurred.

More people walked passed them.

Rikku lowered her face, so Wakka wouldn't see her emerald green eyes start to swell.

Tears fell and dripped off her chin.

"What?" Paine shouted.

That was the first time she let her cool personality slip.

It wouldn't happen again.

Paine slapped her hand on her forehead an action known as a face-palm.

She turned back to Rikku. "I'm sorry Rikku. Maybe you'll catch him tomorrow."

Rikku nodded letting Paine walk her home.

* * *

Yuna and Tidus saw the beautiful sunset in Zanarkand.

After a while of admiring its beauty, Tidus spoke.

"I've got a theory. I think the Fayth gathered up my thoughts and put 'em together to bring me back."

He stretched looking up at the sparkling pyreflies fly above his head. "Maybe! Something like that."

Yuna listened She also watched the glorious sun.

"Or maybe ... I'm still a dream." Tidus said sadly looking at his hands.

"Wait! So you'll disappear?" Yuna was shocked. No! She wanted him here, he couldn't leave her again.

Tidus was silent for a long while. Yuna's worried thoughts didn't stop flying across her mind.

It took her love forever to turn around. "Cherish me Yuna. And I'll cherish you."

He turned back facing the sunset.

Yuna ran up to him and hugged him from behind, like he did two years ago. It felt more like an eternity.

"Is that what the Fayth told you?" She asked. Yuna buried her face into his back slightly.

Tidus looked back at her. "Nah, but I like it." He chuckled.

They burst into laughter.

Tidus continued to laugh until Yuna pushed him into the water.

"Hey!" Tidus shouted when he fell.

Quickly he surfaced. "That's not cherishing!" He complained wiping the dripping water from his face.

Yuna just smiled. "You didn't disappear."

Blinking, Tidus looked at his hands and raised them to the sky.

He laughed, she was right.

The couple had passionate sex several more times, but went slower than before.

Yuna got the courage to sing him one of her love songs.

She started thinking about this song a while after her pilgrimage.

It took her forever to think of worthy enough lyrics that expressed her feelings.

Her favorite song was called, Suteki Da Ne.

Pyreflies glittered around them, they complimented Yuna's enchanting voice.

"Beautiful." Tidus kissed her.

"I want to sing it to you again, but in a concert tomorrow."

Yuna whispered trailing kisses down his neck.

"I would like that." Tidus smiled.

As the sun went down and the stars lit up the sky, they left Zanarkand.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

"The sun slowly rose over the mountain range lighting up the sky with pink, purple, and orange colors.

Shafts of sunlight peaked from the clouds above.

A woman tiredly stabbed the cliff's edge with her gunblade.

Strands of black hair gently brushed her cheek.

The weapon's silver blade glowed from the morning's light.

A weird colorful ball of light suddenly hovered in front of her.

Carefully she held her hand up. _`A firefly?`_ Misaki wondered.

She was mesmerized by its beauty.

The ''firefly'' phased through her hand, mere inches from her face.

She watched it fly away, its colorful image was reflected in her eyes.

"I'm back." Misaki whispered overlooking Midgar.


End file.
